


Negan’s Girl

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Consensual sexual relationship between father and daughter, Death, Eventual Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: I realize this is not everyone’s cup of tea, but I would appreciate it if it’s not for you that you’ll just pass it over. No hate please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is not everyone’s cup of tea, but I would appreciate it if it’s not for you that you’ll just pass it over. No hate please.

She came into the world on a beautiful sunny spring morning, a tuft of strawberry blonde hair atop her tiny head, sparkling blue eyes and with a set of lungs that an opera singer would envy. She was a daddy’s girl from the start, having him wrapped around her pinky from the moment the nurse placed the sweet pink bundle in his arms. Her bright eyes gazing up at him, her tiny coos, making his self proclaimed cold heart, very warm. 

She was perfect to Negan, from her ten tiny toes, her precious button nose and most especially the fact that she would fall quickly to sleep in his arms, and only his arms. Soothed by his favorite rock music, not that lullaby shit that Lucille insisted upon. 

Negan never told Lucille, but he secretly was hoping for a boy. A son he could relate to, teach him how to play ball, to throw a punch, drive a car. How to catch a woman’s eye. But a girl? A little darling that needed to be protected from those boys Negan knew would be fucking sniffing around. 

But y/n turned Negan’s world upside down. He fell head over heels in love with that little pink sweetheart. He eagerly attended her teddy bear tea parties, played princess dress up, even wearing his own glittery tiara. And when Lucille was out with her girlfriends, Negan would allow little y/n to paint his nails, “petunia pink” her favorite nail polish color. 

But y/n also loved the things her daddy did. She was a whiz at all things mechanical, knew how to change the oil in a car before she even had her license to drive. She excelled in all sports she attempted, even Negan’s favorite, baseball. And unfortunately, y/n’s parents were called into the principal’s office a “few too many times, Negan! She’s a young lady, not a hoodlum!” according to Lucille. Negan just shook his head, turning away to hide the big smile on his face. 

She was everything a father could want, and more. She was tough, no nonsense, and took no shit, just like her father. She was talented, smart, and breathtakingly beautiful like her mother. And he vowed to protect her from everything and everyone. Until his time on earth was done. 

But Negan never imagined what would happen, what would become of their lives, their family. Lucille and Negan went thru a bit of a rough patch, Negan finding comfort with others. He knew Lucille was aware, but she always turned a blind eye, her love for him knowing no bounds. He truly didn’t deserve her. 

And then the worst happened. His wife, his love, the glue that held his family together, would become terminally ill. Cancer, he couldn’t even say the word. He couldn’t cope. So he ran, into the arms of yet another woman. He spent the night talking about his girls. How hard his sweet girl was taking her mother’s diagnosis, how she had began spending more time with him, almost as if she was afraid of losing her daddy too. And how strong Lucille was, spending every night sicker than a fucking dog, but still getting up each morning to get Negan’s breakfast and lunch made. 

She promptly threw Negan out of her bed stating she didn’t want to hear all about “his girls”. How it wasn’t her fault his wife was fucking sick and that maybe he should be with her anyway. Tucking tail, Negan went home. He didn’t want to be with her anyway, couldn’t even remember her fucking name. He just needed some comfort, someone to take care of him. A warm pussy for the night. 

When he got home, he was met with his sweet baby girl. She was pacing back and forth in their living room. 

“What’s up dollface? Is it your momma? Is she okay?” 

“What the fuck do you care, daddy? You’re never home with her, where you should be.” 

“Excuse me young lady, what did you just fucking say to me?!” 

Y/N flinched, she knew her father was angry with her. But she wouldn’t let him know she was nervous. She needed to be strong. For her mother. So she crossed her arms across her chest, and stood her ground. 

“You heard me daddy, you are never here for momma.” She wavered a bit, her father’s glare affecting her. Glancing down, she whispered. “Why don’t you go back to your whore.”

He heard, fuck yes he did. He was fucking pissed. Anyone else and he would have hauled off and punched their fucking lights out. But this was his baby girl, and well, what could he do? What could he say? 

“Y/N,” He watched her step around the couch, bend down to pick up something, and walk back over to him. A suitcase, her pink suitcase. “You’re leaving?” 

 

Yes! YES! I am leaving.” She walked towards the door, turning at the last moment to face him. “Momma’s dying, Daddy! And you are fucking some dirty whore! How could you?!” 

“Baby girl, DO NOT talk to your father with that fucking tone or language!” He sighed, his voice lowering. “And this does not concern you.” 

“It most certainly DOES concern me! She's my momma. And you're…” she sniffled. “my daddy. I looked up to you! Or at least I did.”

“Baby girl, what are you saying?!”

“You may still be my father, but I can't call you daddy anymore.” 

And she left. Left Negan to slowly watch his wife, his love, slowly wither away, her pain ever present, his heart slowly withering away with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be switching back and forth between times.

“So D said they were a small group, just about a dozen. They're living in fucking makeshift tents down by the river. He said they look like shit, couldn't fight back if they wanted to.” Simon was updating me on a new group we were planning on bringing into our fold. 

“Okay, get a group together, shouldn't need many. I'll meet you out back. Give me fucking 15.”

“Got it.” I watched as Simon took off to round up a fucking crew.

I went back to my room, grabbing my scarf and started back out when I realized I'd forgotten my most prized possession. My Lucille. I walked over to my desk, leaning over it to pick up my bat. 

Lucille was my weapon of choice. A baseball bat I had found not long after the fucking end. At first, I just used her “as is” But I soon found she worked much better covered in barbed wire. 

_______________________

“Awww, Daddy! That's so cool!”

“Well sweetheart, when I fell on my ass in that wire, I realized how much that shit hurts. Figured it would work fucking wonders on the bat!”

My daughter, y/n and I were on our own for quite awhile. She was what kept me sane, made me want to live to see another day, even after the fucking shit hit the fan and the dead started walking the earth. 

She was my girl, my sweet doll from the moment she was born. She was so like her mom, same hair, eyes, that feisty fucking attitude. But y/n and I were “as thick as thieves” as my sweet Lucille would say. She followed me everywhere. My tiny little shadow. Until I screwed things the fuck up. 

I loved y/n’s mother, Lucille, she was my fucking true love. But things happen, life changes you, and I made a mistake. A big fucking mistake. And not only did I almost lose my Lucille, but I almost lost my sweet baby girl. 

“Momma’s dying Daddy! And you are fucking some dirty whore! How could you?!” Y/N was standing in front of me, hands opening and closing into fists by her sides. 

“Baby girl, DO NOT talk to your father with that fucking tone or language!” I sighed, running my hand down my face. “And this does not concern you.” 

“It most certainly DOES concern me! She's my momma. And you're…” she sniffed, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the backs of her hands, just like when she was tiny. “my daddy. I looked up to you! Or at least I did.”

I moved closer to her. “Baby girl, what are you saying?!”

“You may still be my father, but I can't call you daddy anymore.” She moved around me, grabbing a suitcase I hadn't noticed before.

And she walked out of the house. 

I would see her once in awhile, she would come home when she didn't think I was there. I would sometimes just watch thru a window, seeing her with her mother, how sweetly she would help her. When Lucille was too sick to stay at home, I would catch y/n sitting with her mother in the hospital, stroking what little hair she had left, singing softly to her. How beautiful my two loves were. I wanted to tell her how I ended the affair. I wanted to let her know that her mother, my darling Lucille, had forgiven me. But how I was slowly dying with her. How scared I was to be alone. 

“Daddy?”

I looked up from my chair in the waiting room to see my baby girl standing in front of me, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Baby?”

“Momma says it's time, but she wants you there too.” She looked away from me, so much anger still in her. 

I followed y/n back to Lucille’s room, quietly stepping inside. As I made my way to her bed, I could see the pain behind her eyes. I choked back a sob, steadying my now shaking body. 

“Sweetheart…I'm here.” I whispered, taking her boney fingers in my hand, bringing them up to my lips, lightly kissing them. 

Y/N had moved to the other side of the bed, taking her other hand and gently stroking it. 

“Momma, Daddy’s here. I'll be right outside.” Y/N came back around and went out of the room. 

Lucille’s eyes turned towards me. “Negan, you need to promise me something. You need to take care of our daughter, do you understand? She needs her Daddy more now than ever. She's just too proud to admit it. Stubborn like her father.” She laughed, which caused her to begin coughing. 

I grabbed a cup of water, bringing the straw to her lips. She took a tiny sip. “Enough.” 

“She hates me Lucille, what I've done, she blames me. She'll never forgive me.” 

“Bullshit Negan!” She'd never sworn, my sweet Lucille. I knew she was mad. “You two are like two peas in a pod, so much alike, soulmates in a way.” She stopped speaking. I thought… 

“Lucille, sweetheart?!”

“I'm not gone yet, Negan!” She squeezed my hand with what little strength she had left. “I have a secret, something I've never told anyone. I was always jealous of you and y/n. I'd never been witness to such a relationship such as yours. The love, the devotion you two have to each other. It's beautiful and wonderful and I wish we could have had something similar.”

“I don't understand sweetheart, you're my girl, always have been. Of course I love y/n, she's my baby girl. But you and I, darling, you are my love.”

“Negan…” she took in a deep breath “I know you love me, I truly do. But you and y/n…its different. Just promise me you won't let her down again. Please.”

I didn't understand what she was saying. Was the illness causing her to think that y/n and I were lovers? Not father and daughter? Was she confusing y/n with the woman I had an affair with? 

“Negan, will you bring y/n back in…please.” She was beginning to sound so fucking weak. 

I stepped out of the room, looking to the left of the door to see my baby girl, so small, so fucking heartbroken. Her momma, what was she going to do without her? What would we both do?! 

“Baby?” I spoke barely above a whisper, afraid she would fucking bolt if I talked to her. “Your Momma is asking for you sweetie.”

She stood, making her way to me, quickly darting thru the door and right to her mother's side. 

“I'm here Momma.” She delicately laid her head down beside her mother’s. “I love you, I'm right here.” 

I stood back, not wanting to intrude in a moment that was not meant for me. My girls, my sweet sweet girls. 

Was I going to be able to fulfill Lucille’s wish? Would my baby girl want to be anywhere near me? If she left, how would I go on, how would I survive? 

I was snapped back to reality by y/n’s hand on my arm. “Momma’s so weak Daddy. Why is this happening? Why her? She doesn't deserve this Daddy!” 

“I don't know baby girl, why things happen.” I tentatively placed my arm around her shoulder, but pulled it back when she shrunk away. “I'm sorry.”

We made our way over to Lucille. She looked even frailer than she did 5 fucking minutes ago. I took her small hand into mine, softly rubbing it. “We’re here darling, both of us.” 

Y/N went to the other side, placing her head on the pillow again, lightly kissing her mother’s sunken cheek. “Momma, it's okay for you to go. You're tired, we understand.” I could see a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. “We'll be together again, soon.” 

My heart broke. My two girls suffering so fucking much. And me, the man who swore to protect them, to take away their pain. To bring them happiness. And like the fuckup that I am, I proceeded to do the opposite. I should be in that fucking hospital bed, I should be the one in pain, suffering, dying. 

“Negan…” I barely heard it, but when y/n lifted her head from the pillow to look at me, I ran over. 

“Don't speak sweetheart, I'm here baby.” I wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. 

“Y/N…” I could hear her chest rattling, her breathing so shallow. 

“Momma?” 

“Y/N, you need…to promise me…promise you'll forgive your father. You need…him as he needs you.”

Y/N looked up at me, quickly looking back to her mother. 

“Yes, momma, everything will be okay. Don't worry about us, you need to rest.” She leaned over, kissing Lucille’s forehead. “Sleep Momma.”

“Negan?” 

I leaned closer. “Yes, my sweet Lucille?” 

“I love you.” 

And the machines starting beeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It switches between the past and present

Momma?!!! Momma!!!!” 

I was frozen, this can't be happening, no, fucking NO! 

“Daddy!!! Help her Daddy! She can't leave me, she's my Momma! Please Daddy!!!!”

I heard the nurses, doctors come running into the room as I made my way to the other side of the bed. I didn't care if y/n tried to push me away. As I reached her I realized she had climbed into the bed with Lucille. Her arms had snaked around Lucille’s frail body, holding onto her just like she used to as a little girl when she would have a nightmare, climbing into our bed for comfort. 

I could hear her talking, no, humming, as she laid her head on her momma’s chest. 

“Mr. Negan, we need to take care of your wife. Could you possibly tend to your daughter.” 

“Can't you give us a few fucking minutes with her?! Jesus fucking christ, leave us the fuck ALONE!” Scared the fuckheads enough that they left us alone.

I sat down in the chair nearest the bed. I looked up at Lucille's face. She appeared to be asleep, so fucking peaceful, no longer in any pain. 

Lucille, I can't do this. How the fuck am I gonna go on without you?! You were my rock, my love, my fuckng everything. I can't even take care of myself. 

How was I going to take care of my baby girl?! 

She was still holding onto her Momma, she seemed to have stopped humming, just lying there, almost as still as Lucille. 

I stood up, as quiet as I possibly could. Stepping beside the bed, I leaned down, placing my hand on y/n’s back. When she didn't recoil, I began rubbing gently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I made my way down to the main floor, I took in the Sanctuary, my Sanctuary. I built this place, I made it what it was, a haven of sorts, to any wayward survivor that we came across, or came across us. But I have rules, learning early on that survival comes at a price. 

But it’s not my home, not really, I knew that right from the beginning. I lost any semblance of a home when I lost my girls. So I survive, each day one after another. I keep my people safe. I couldn’t fucking keep my girls safe, but I would be damned if I would let anyone else down on my watch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Baby girl, Daddy’s here. It's gonna be okay. We've got each other, right?” The last part a question that I hope she would answer with a definite yes. 

All of a sudden there was loud bangs, shouting, alarms going off. 

“Daddy?!” Y/N had sat up, letting go of her mother. “What's going on?” 

“I don't know…” I was interrupted by a nurse running into the room. 

“You two need to run! There's something crazy going on!!! We need to get out of here!!! It’s not safe!!!”

By now, y/n had crawled off of Lucille's bed and was now standing beside me. Her hands wrapped around my arm. 

“Daddy?!”

“I don't know baby girl.” I turned to look out the window. People were running around the parking lot, cars taking off at top speeds. Then I saw it, a woman lying on the ground with two men on top of her…

“DADDY! Oh my god, Daddy, they're…they're EATING HER!” Y/N was now standing beside me. 

“No, no I don't think that's what's fucking happening, baby, it can't be.” 

“Yes it is Daddy! Oh god!” She turned around, her lunch coming up all over the floor. She fell down, sobs coming forth. 

I crouched down beside her. “Baby, we need to get out of here, something is going on but I don't know what.” 

She lifted her face to look at me, wiping her lips off. “Did you hear that?” 

“No, what?” 

She quickly stood up, gasping. “Momma?!”

I stood up next to her. 

“Lucille?”

She was moving, making a gurgling, almost a growling sound. Something was wrong, Lucille was dead, she had died. What the fuck was going on?!

I grabbed y/n, who was now leaning over her mother, her hand moving towards her face. 

“Momma? You're okay?! What's wrong… Daddy! Let me go!” She fought me but I pulled her away just in time as Lucille’s jaw opened then quickly shut, almost on my baby girl’s arm. 

“Y/N, something is wrong, that is most certainly not your mother anymore. We need to go.” 

“Daddy, we can't leave her!” 

I sighed, “Okay, just come with me. I promise we won't leave her here like this.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I reached the back entrance, stepping out into the loading docks, taking in my Saviors loading the trucks for the trip. We were going to the river, meeting a new group. These meetings usually went one of two ways. They gladly agree to either join us at the Sanctuary or agree to the terms of our security services and stay where they are. 

Or, they attempt to fight us, which always ends fucking badly for them. Fucking ALWAYS. Sure we may have a casualty or two, but nothing major. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped cautiously out into the hallway, looking down the hall towards the nursing station. No one in sight. What the fuck?!

“Daddy, there's a little boy down there!” I turned to see where y/n was pointing and saw him. 

“Hey, you! Kid!” I waved at him, signaling him towards us. 

He started walking our way, more like fucking stumbling, lurching. “You okay son?” 

“His face…he's…growling!” 

“Back in the room baby girl!” I pulled her hand but she wouldn't move. I grabbed her by the waist, shoving her forward. I slammed the door shut just in time to hear the boy slam against it. 

“Daddy, where's Momma?!” 

I looked over to the hospital bed to see no sign of Lucille. But just as I was about to answer her, I heard a noise. 

“Stay here, you understand?!” 

“Don't leave me alone!” 

I started around the end of the bed. And there she was, she had fallen out of the bed, tangled in the bed covers, attempting to crawl over towards us. I backed up, almost falling over y/n. 

“Lucille, baby.” I turned, grabbing y/n’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “Sweetheart, that’s not your momma anymore.” I grabbed a hold of her face, forcing her to look at me. “And we have to find someplace safe. Or at least safer than here.”

Taking a hold of her hand, I pulled her away from Lucille, over to the door. “I’m going to open this door a crack, stay as still and as quiet as you fucking possibly can. Okay baby girl?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

I opened the door as little as I possibly could but still able to see out. The hallway looked empty, and no sounds. I hated the thought, but y/n and I had to run, leaving our sweet Lucille behind. But she wasn’t our Lucille anymore, was she? 

“Y/N, we have to leave your momma behind, cause darling, she truly ain’t your momma anymore I’m afraid.”

Her eyes, as big as saucers, gazing up at me with a horrible sadness, fear. “I know Daddy, I do. But it’s kinda still momma, how can we abandon her?”

I sighed, how was I gonna fucking convince her that we had no other choice but to leave her. I couldn’t kill her, it make me sick just the thought. “There’s only one other choice baby girl and neither of us can fucking go through with it.”

“Okay, lets go Daddy.” As happy as I was that she readily agreed to leave, I just couldn’t celebrate. I didn’t have a fucking clue what we were heading into. My guess is it was only going to get worse. Much worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Simon, you shitheads ready?” I slapped his shoulder looking over everything again. 

“All set. Shouldn’t take much like I said. They’re pretty downtrodden. All raggedy, skinny as shit, and mostly weaponless. I think they’ll jump at the chance of food and shelter.” 

I ran my hand down my face. There was a time I fucking lived for these confrontations. I enjoyed the power I held over these people, I dangled paradise in front of them. I was their fucking savior. 

But I mostly was hoping for a surprise. That in one of these communities that I would come across a miracle. That I would see her again. That what I fucking thought had happened to her, didn’t really happen. That my sweet baby girl would still be alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slipped through the small opening, reaching back to take y/n’s hand. “Stay close baby, but also don’t hesitate to run away from me if need be. Take care of yourself sweetheart.” 

Glancing back quickly at her, I could see the fear, the confusion. I wanted to stop and just take her in my arms, letting her know that even though I fucking failed to protect her mother, I would protect her, at all costs. But I couldn’t stop, we had to keep moving, find somewhere safe. Find out what the fuck was happening. 

As we tiptoed down the hallway I would glance into the open doors, seeing blood, bodies, not all of them whole. Parts missing, insides out, faces half eaten. What the fuck was going on?! 

I felt y/n’s hand squeezing mine tighter, pulling me closer to her side. “Daddy, I’m sca...scared, re…really scared!” She was stuttering, her voice sounding so much younger than she was.

“I know baby girl, I know. But we have to keep going.” I stopped to place a kiss in her hair. “We need to find a safe place, find someone who can explain whatever the fuck is going on.” I started walking, y/n following, holding onto my arm now with both of her tiny hands. “Let’s try the stairs.” I opened the stairwell door hesitating, hoping I wouldn’t come face to face with one of those fucking people. I saw nothing, heard nothing, so I placed my hand on y/n’s back, directing her into the stairwell. 

I felt her shivers, heard her whimpers. Fuck! First, I disappoint her to the point of her having to move out. Then her Momma dies, coming back to life?! Then this, whatever the fuck this is. How much more can she take?! And I feel like the biggest fucking failure as her father, her Daddy. No, not her Daddy anymore, I lost that title, the right to call myself that. But she would always be my baby girl, my sweet little sidekick. 

“Daddy, I hear something!”

I stopped moving,trying to hear what she heard. And there it was, crying, a child?! “Follow me, but be prepared for anything sweetheart.” She needed to run, take care of herself over everything else. 

“I won’t leave you Daddy, I can’t.” 

I sighed. “Yes, you most certainly will. You will look out for your own safety, do you understand y/n?!”

She looked up at me, a look I was sure was one of angry, frustration. But she surprised me. “Okay daddy.”

Wow, that was easier than I thought. We started up again, slowly and as quietly as possible making our way down the stairs. First landing was clear. 

“Should we exit here?” Y/N whispered. 

“Let’s keep going. I still hear that crying, must be in the stairwell.”

“But what if it’s one of those people?!”

“I don’t think so baby girl, I don’t think they cry anymore.” I didn’t really have a fucking clue, but it just seemed like something they wouldn’t do. Could they even cry? Was there anything left inside them?! Was it just something that took control of their dead body, a virus, a parasite, something otherworldly? Fuck, now I was thinking nonsense. 

As we tiptoed down the stairs the crying became louder. It definitely was a child. As we reached the main floor we saw her, a little girl, curled up upon herself in the corner behind some boxes. Y/N stepped away from me, slowly making her way towards the girl. 

“Sweetie, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you!” Y/N crouched down beside the boxes, her arm stretched out in a friendly manner as if approaching a scared animal. 

She crawled out from her hiding spot, making a dash right into y/n’s arms. Baby girl started shushing her, rubbing her back soothingly. Just like her own mother had done for her so many lifetimes ago. 

She stood up with the girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth while walking towards me. 

“Daddy, we need to find her parents. They must be worried sick!” 

“Yeah, baby, we’ll look. But we need to keep moving, maybe find safety.” 

I placed my arm around y/n’s shoulder, leading her towards the exit door. “Stay right behind me sweetheart.” 

I opened the door a crack, listening and hearing nothing. “I think it’s safe. But stay close.”

I stepped out, looking over my shoulder to make sure y/n and the child were right behind me. I could hear baby girl whispering to the little girl to stay as quiet as possible, making it sound almost like a game they were playing. Whatever works. 

The hallway was empty, at least of anything moving. But it looked like a fucking war zone, stretchers overturned, wheelchairs smashed, blood and other bodily waste everywhere, floor, walls, furniture. Turning to check on y/n again I saw how she had her arm tightly around the little girl’s head, pulling her tightly to her, not allowing her to see the fucking carnage. 

Fuck, I wish I could do that for you baby girl. Pull you into my arms and protect you. I hope you know that I will NEVER let anything happen to you ever. 

I soon found out that was a promise I could not keep.


End file.
